


Akksul Thanks Ryder

by Pyreite



Series: Shades of Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Second Chances, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, making amends, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: For doing what Evfra and the Resistance couldn't.With a kiss.





	1. Ryder Gets Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea. Random pairing. 
> 
> Edited, extended, and updated with new version.

It was a month after Meridian, whilst Ryder was visiting Aya, when an Angara stopped her in the street. He was tall and broad-shouldered like Jaal, but his complexion was more blue than purple. His eyes, that deep angaran blue, were colder too. Where Jaal was warm and kind, Akksul was frigid like a glacier. Ryder eyed him with suspicion.

She fully expected Akksul to pull out a gun and fire a round into her skull. Their last encounter had been more hostile than friendly. Jaal had emerged alive, but not unscathed. Ryder would always remember the plasma bolt burning a line across his cheek. The scar had healed, but she hadn’t forgiven the Angara responsible for trying to murder her lover.

And here he was, again, trying to make trouble.

“You”, hissed Ryder.

“Human”, retorted Akksul.

When he didn’t advance or retreat, Ryder frowned. He hadn’t drawn a weapon on her either. She stared at him for five long minutes, wondering if he’d assault her instead. She’d gotten better at fighting in close-quarters, thanks to sparring with Jaal, and Drack. Ryder knew a few ways to permanently disable an Angara if she had too.

“If you’re here to kill me”, she taunted. “Get on with it. I don’t have all day”.

Akksul’s cheeks flushed a lurid purple.

“That’s not why I came to Aya”.

“Then why the hell are you here? Huh? Wait. Are you blushing?”

His throat was fast turning a dark shade of lavender too. Jaal did the same thing when he was embarrassed. Ryder couldn’t believe it. She’d never thought Akksul would blush in her presence. It was only mildly reassuring that he wasn’t scuffing his feet too, like a schoolboy with a crush.

At least some things were vaguely normal.

“No”, denied Akksul. “I’m just uncomfortable. You’re an alien”.

“Of course I am. I’m human. Right”, said Ryder. “This is getting weird. You haven’t shot me and you’re more purple than blue. And you’re not blushing even though I know you are, because my boyfriend is Angara. Glad we cleared the air”.

Ryder took a step to the right. Akksul moved left to intercept her. Ryder clenched her teeth, eyes narrowing, and went left. He followed suit, turning to his right, until he was in her path again. Now cut off, she rounded on him with a snarl.

“Stop playing games! Look, I have shit to do. So unless you’re going to take me captive or assault me. Get on with it or get out of my way. Jaal’s waiting for me”.

Akksul studied her face. “You’re not afraid of me”.

Ryder snorted. “I took out the Archon and his fleet. You’re small fly compared to that rat-bastard”.

“You did. I remember, human”.

She rolled her eyes. “Great, so now that’s sorted. How about you be on your way?”

Akksul scowled. “I can’t do that”.

“Why not?” snapped Ryder. “Just turn around and walk away”.

“I can’t!”

Ryder took a step forward. Akksul stepped into her path again.

“Stop it!”

“I need to talk to you!”

“The last time you wanted to talk. You tried to shoot me”.

Akksul clenched his teeth and threw his arms out wide.

“I’m unarmed”.

Ryder growled. “You could have a knife hidden on you somewhere”.

He was angry now. His voice deepened, turning hard and gravelly. Ryder felt a shiver down her spine when his eyes narrowed.

“Must you make this harder than it needs to be?”

Ryder scoffed. “Make what harder! What the hell are you talking about?”

She tensed when he groaned in frustration.

“Aliens. Ugh. This would be easier if you were Angara”.

When he squared his shoulders, Ryder braced herself for a confrontation. Her fingers curled into fists as she raised her hands like a boxer. She spread her legs and bent her knees in preparation. She was ready for a fight when Akksul moved. Ryder regretted leaving her weapons aboard the Tempest, though she knew the law.

Only members of the Angaran Resistance and the Aya Police were allowed to bear arms in public.

Ryder didn’t allow him to act first.

She lunged. Akksul caught her by the shoulders. She punched him in the gut and bent her elbow to catch him under the chin. She didn’t expect him to take the hit and reel her in. Ryder realised too late that she was caught like a fish on a line.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?”

“Thanking you”, grunted Akksul.

“For what?” snapped Ryder.

His smile was pained, but heartfelt. “For doing what Evfra and the Resistance couldn’t”.

Ryder squeaked, her eyes going wide. She went still as a statue when a warm mouth closed over her own. She was startled when a burly arm slid around her waist. Akksul pulled her tight to his chest. Ryder gasped when a hot tongue traced the seam of her lips.

Her mouth opened on reflex.

Akksul moaned.

Ryder’s mind was running a mile a minute when his tongue touched her own. And things shifted and changed like the wind. She was sure she’d meant to fight Akksul, barehanded if need be. And now the anger, the fear, and defiance melted away. He nipped, licked, and kissed his way through her defences.

Ryder’s knees were shaking when Akksul let her take a breath.

“Holy fucking shit!”

He kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Thank you for avenging me”.

“W-What?” stammered Ryder.

“You killed the Archon and destroyed his fleet”.

Ryder reddened. She had done that. He was right.

Akksul’s eyes twinkled as he released her. “Lost for words?” he teased. “How unlike you, Pathfinder”.

He stepped back and left her gasping for air.

“You kissed me!” she accused. “And you gave me tongue!”

“You enjoyed it. I heard you moaning”.

Ryder touched trembling fingers to her lips. She gaped at Akksul.

“You’re insane!”

He smirked. “I think you are more insane than I am. You did the impossible. For that I will always respect you, Pathfinder”. He turned and walked away as if nothing had happened. He left Ryder with her knees knocking.

“Isharay. Until we meet again. Oh, and tell Jaal something for me”.

“What is it? Another death threat?”

Akksul laughed. “Nothing so ominous. Tell Jaal, I am envious of his good fortune”.

Ryder knew she’d regret asking. “Why?”

He waved her goodbye. “Because his Taoshay is as bold as she is beautiful. And she tastes sweeter than a ripe Paripo too”.

Ryder’s face glowed red-hot. The man could melt butter off toast. He was smoother than Jaal.

“Shit. I think I’m burning up”.

She watched him leave, cheeks reddening, when he ass wiggled. The bastard knew her eyes were glued to him. It was a mild relief when Akksul didn’t look back. He disappeared into the crowd milling along the street. He was another ordinary Angara heading to the marketplace.

Ryder stood there, staring into space, for a good half an hour.

She was found, sometime later, by her disgruntled lover.

“Darling one! I was waiting for you at the Tavetaan, but you never came!”

Ryder blinked when Jaal jogged up the street.

“Oh. It’s you”.

He frowned. “Yes. Is something wrong?”

She grimaced.

“Darling one?”

Ryder nodded slowly.

Jaal seemed to get the idea. “What is it? What happened?”

She sniffed and raised a hand to her mouth. She ran a thumb across her lips. Even now Ryder could taste the hot spiciness that was Akksul. The man had no shame. He had thanked her for doing what Evfra and the Resistance hadn’t.

In the most spectacular fashion.

“I saw Akksul today”.

“What?” demanded Jaal. “When? Where?”

Ryder gestured to the street before her.

“Here? On Aya?”

She nodded. “Yeah”.

Jaal was in her space in a heartbeat. He cupped her face in his hands. He looked her over like a fussy mother-hen. He was worried she’d been hurt.

“Darling one”, he urged. “Tell me what happened. What did he do?”

Ryder’s cheeks were pink.

“He kissed me”.

Jaal stared at her long and hard.

“He did what?”

Ryder bit her lip. “Akksul kissed me”.

The muscle in Jaal’s cheek twitched. He clenched his teeth, jaw tensing.

“Darling one”, he told her. “I need to see Evfra and Paaran Shie”.

Ryder frowned. “Why?”

“Because”, growled Jaal as he took her into his arms. He hugged her tight and tucked her head beneath his chin. “I’m going to hunt down Akksul before he leaves Aya. And then I’m going to punch him in the face. No one kisses my Taoshay, but me”.

Ryder giggled.

“This is not funny!” barked Jaal.

“Yeah it is”.

“Ryder!”

“It’s hilarious! You’re jealous”.

“Of course I am!” snarled Jaal. “You are my, Taoshay!”

Ryder snuggled into him with a sigh. “He told me to tell you something”.

“Did he threaten you?”

“No”.

“Then what did he say?”

Ryder smiled. “Akksul envies your good fortune”.

“Why?” demanded Jaal.

“Well, he said I was bold as well as beautiful”.

“You are”.

Ryder blushed. “Geeze that man is smooth”.

“Stop complimenting him! You should be furious!”

In for a penny in for a pound. Ryder divulged the rest too.

“Akksul said I tasted sweeter than a ripe Paripo”.

Jaal’s arms tightened around her. “Skkuting skkut. That’s another punch to the face. I hope I break a few of his teeth”.

Ryder snickered. “And that’s why I love you, Jaal”.

“So you should”, he sniffed. “You are my, Taoshay”.

“I know”.

“Good”.


	2. Evfra is not happy

Ryder blushed when Evfra looked her way. It wasn’t going well. Jaal was having a hard time convincing him to do the right thing. Ryder wished she wasn't sitting inside Evfra’s office at Resistance HQ . It was awkward explaining Akksul’s behaviour to the Leader of the Angaran Resistance.

Try as he might, Jaal was floundering.

“I want him arrested!”

“For what?” asked Evfra

Jaal jabbed a finger at his pink-cheeked Taoshay. “Akksul was alone with her!”

Ryder ducked her head.

Evfra snorted. “Did he attack her?”

“That is not the point!”

“That is precisely the point. Did Akksul attack her or not?”

Ryder wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Her boyfriend was taking this too far. 

“He didn’t!” snapped Jaal. “But he still did something that’s worth arresting him over!”

“And what did he do?” asked Evfra.

“It’s unspeakable. Horrendous”.

“That isn’t much to go on”.

“Evfra! My Taoshay is distraught!” he cried as he gestured to Ryder. “Can you not see the pain she suffers?”

Ryder grimaced when Evfra eyed her again. She knew he was watching her closely. He would’ve seen the redness of her cheeks and noticed her inability to look him in the eye. Ryder squirmed in her seat when Evfra asked her a question. The genuine concern in his voice made her uncomfortable.

“Are you upset over what happened with Akksul?”

Ryder glanced from Evfra to her boyfriend. She didn’t know what to say.

“It’s all right”, soothed Jaal. “You can tell him how horrible it was. Akksul inflicted his face on your person. And his germs. I know you were revolted by the experience of sharing his spit”.

Evfra rolled his eyes. “Jaal, shut up. Ryder is perfectly capable of speaking for herself”.

“She is upset! I’m comforting her!”

“She doesn’t look upset”, said Evfra. “If anything. She seems to be embarrassed by your stupidity”.

“Embarrassed?” cried Jaal. “How dare you!” He turned to Ryder, blue eyes wide and glistening. “My Taoshay would never find my concern embarrassing! She loves me!”

Ryder grimaced. “Yeah. I’m not feeling so in love with you right now”.

“Taoshay!”

“I call it as I see it, Jaal. You know that. And you are so sleeping on the couch for a week. You are seriously overreacting. First Akksul and now getting Evfra involved is just too much”.

“I had too!” he insisted. “It was a matter of national security!”

Ryder called him out. “Bullshit”.

“It was!” barked Jaal. “You were alone with him!”

“I didn’t know he was on Aya”.

“Of course you didn’t!”

Ryder sighed. “Then why are we arguing?”

“We’re not arguing!” snapped Jaal. “We’re having a civilised debate about why you should never ever be alone with Akksul again!”

“Right. A civilised debate. You sound like you’re angry with me”.

“I’m not angry”.

Ryder arched her brows. “You sure about that?”

Jaal sniffed and lifted his nose in the air. “Yes”.

“Bullshit. You’re fuming”.

Evfra flapped an impatient hand at them. “Be quiet, Jaal! Ryder, I’m going to ask this once. And only once. What did Akksul do exactly?”

Jaal opened his mouth to answer for her.

Evfra scowled. “I didn’t ask you! Were you even there when this altercation with Akksul happened?”

Altercation. Ryder giggled. Only Evfra would make her meeting with the former leader of the Roekaar sound mundane. 

Jaal glowered at her.

“Your amusement is inappropriate”.

“I love you too, Grumpy”.

Ryder ignored his scowling face and spoke to Evfra. Her statement changed everything. “No. Jaal was waiting for me at the Tavetaan. He came looking for me after I didn’t show up for our date. It was around thirty minutes after Akksul left me alone”.

“Taoshay!” growled Jaal.

“It’s the truth”, countered Ryder. “I’m not going to lie to Evfra because you’re upset with me”.

“I am not upset”.

“You’re pouting, Jaal. You only do that when you’re upset with me”.

He sniffed. “I am not pouting”.

“Yes you are”, insisted Ryder. “You’re frustrated because I didn’t show up for our lunch-date at the Tavetaan. When you had something special planned. And you’re mad at Akksul for distracting me. I can read you like a book”.

Jaal was forced to swallow his pride when Evfra intervened.

“So you didn’t even see what happened”.

A brisk shake of his head didn’t impress his boss.

“Of all the stupidity”, grumbled Evfra. He ignored Jaal in favour of Ryder. “You”, he commanded. “Tell me what happened. Be concise, but truthful”.

“Fine. My babe’s grumpy because Akksul kissed me”.

“He kissed you”, repeated Evfra. He glared at Jaal. “And your foolish mate thought that was reason enough to barge into my office and demand I arrest a citizen of Aya”. Evfra’s lip curled. He was infuriated by Jaal’s presumptuousness.

“You waste my time over a ruined date at the Tavetaan”, reproved Evfra. “How ridiculous”.

Ryder groaned. “We were planning to have lunch there”.

“Only a meal? Not sex on the bar too?”

She didn’t like his tone. Evfra sounded as if he was sickened by her relationship with Jaal. Ryder had an inkling that he was less than impressed. She’d never thought Evfra would hate the idea of them being together. She was enraged by his contempt.

“Hey! You don’t need to sound so disgusted!”

“Taoshay”, called Jaal. “I don’t think that’s what Evfra meant”.

Ryder raised a single stern finger and told him off. “I love you, but right now. I need you to be quiet”.

“That would be unwise”.

“Quiet!” she barked as she placed that finger against her lips.

Jaal shut his mouth. He knew better than to argue when Ryder was frustrated.

Evfra snickered. “She already has you by the balls. Good girl”. He regarded Ryder with a twinkle in his eye. “You assume wrong. I’m not disgusted by your relationship with Jaal”.

Ryder stared at him. “You’re not? Then why the disdain?”

Evfra shrugged his shoulders. “It’s simple really”.

“Simple?”

He nodded. “It’s the same reason Akksul kissed you”.

Ryder reddened.

Evfra was unfazed by her discomfort. “You defeated the Archon and destroyed his fleet. For that Ryder. My people love you. And just like Akksul, many of them wouldn’t mind kissing you”.

She was horrified by his explanation.

“What? Does that mean you want to kiss me too?”

Evfra shook his head. “No. You’re too short. I like my women taller”.

Ryder didn’t know whether to be insulted or flustered by his statement. “Geeze. You’ve got be kidding me. That’s crazy. I get why Jaal loves me, but most Angara seem to tolerate my existence”.

“That was true before Meridian”, said Evfra. “Afterwards things changed. Look around you”.

She gazed around his office. Only now did she notice Evfra’s lieutenants. Men and women were staring at her as if she were a piece of meat. Some flushed purple, just like Akksul, when she glanced their way. Others smiled and gave her sultry looks full of sensual promise.

Ryder blanched and did only sensible thing she could.

She panicked. “Jaal!” 

He bolted across the room. “Taoshay!”

“They keep staring at me!” she cried. “It’s like they want to eat me!”

Jaal opened his arms, offering her sanctuary. Ryder almost bowled him over in her eagerness to feel safe again. Jaal grunted when she caught him round the middle. He was astonished by her desperation. Ryder squeezed his ribs hard enough to bruise.

“Taoshay”, he soothed. “It’s all right”.

He patted her back in sympathy when she wailed. 

“No it’s not! I’m scared! I can handle Kett and the Archon trying to kill me! But your people are walking sweet-talkers! Do you know how hard you were to resist when you got that look in your eye?”

Jaal understood what she meant. “Oh”. Angara were incredibly personable. “I see”.

“Exactly!” cried Ryder. “I thought I was going to melt my panties every time you opened your mouth! Do you know how bad it would be if I multiplied you by a thousand?”

“It would be very bad”.

She smacked his chest with the flat of her hand.

Jaal cuddled her. “Then we must be careful”.

Evfra nodded. “That would be the wisest course of action”.

“Evfra!” barked Jaal. “You’re not helping!”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn’t trying too”.

Jaal felt Ryder start to shake. She was worse than nervous. She was terrified.

“My Taoshay is frightened!”

“She should be”.

“Evfra!”

“Our people feel deeply, Jaal. You know that. Wherever Ryder goes in our galaxy. She’ll be kissed, courted, and asked to marry into every Angara family imaginable. Unless you do something about it first”.

Jaal groaned in annoyance. “She isn’t ready”.

Evfra snorted. He nodded to the woman in his arms. “You’d best get her ready. Fast. I’m certain your true-mother would approve. She has been waiting a decade for you to get your act together”.

“What is he talking about?” asked Ryder. She’d heard enough to be curious. She looked at her boyfriend for an answer, brows furrowed. She was suspicious when Jaal averted his eyes. He didn’t have the courage to return her gaze, let alone tell her the truth.

“It’s nothing important”.

“It didn’t sound like nothing”, she insisted. She frowned when he kissed her brow. “Are you afraid to tell me?”

Evfra rolled his eyes when Jaal continued to feign ignorance. 

“Tell you what, Darling One?”

Ryder huffed when realisation dawned. “You are afraid!”

Jaal sighed when Evfra helpfully filled her in.

“Of course he is”.

“Why?” asked Ryder.

Evfra ignored the hasty shake of Jaal’s head. His friend didn’t want to tell Ryder the truth. She wasn’t ready, or so he claimed. Evfra thought otherwise. She deserved some certainty after all this drama over Akksul and an innocent kiss.

“Did Jaal tell you about Allia?”

Ryder’s eyes widened. “He did”.

Evfra nodded to Jaal. “That idiot is afraid you’ll pass him over for someone else. Allia left him for his brother, despite spending a year as his lover. And you’re the woman who defeated the Archon. Every Angara from here to Havarl will be out to court you now”.

And then it all made sudden horrible sense.

Ryder turned to Jaal, brows furrowed. “Do you honestly think I would be that shallow?”

He grimaced. “I don’t know. Allia turned from me so easily. You are amazing, Darling One. Any Angara would be fortunate to call you their own”.

“But not you?” she asked.

“Perhaps I don’t deserve you”.

He was amazed when Ryder kissed him. It was long and sweet and heartbreakingly honest. Jaal had tears in his eyes when she turned to Evfra for advice. Her earnestness made his heart flutter against his ribs. She really was serious about their relationship.

Jaal was in awe when he heard her question.

“What should I do?”

He waited with bated breath whilst Evfra explained what should be done.

“Tie yourself to Jaal. Make him and his family believe you are serious. It’s the only thing that will discourage fools like Akksul from pursuing you. Until then, Ryder, as far as my people are concerned. You are as you humans say – Fair game”.

“Okay”, she agreed. “If that’s all it takes for me to save myself a lifetime of embarrassment. I can make the effort. Sahuna has been waiting long enough. I guess I’ll just have to make an honest man out of her favourite son”.

Jaal blushed a charming shade of lilac.

“And honest man”, he repeated. “I’m already honest”. He cleared his throat with a husky cough when Ryder gave him a dry look. “I’m honest most of the time. A man is entitled to his secrets, Taoshay”.

“It’s okay. I still love you”.

Ryder pecked him on the chin. She grinned and asked him a simple question.

“Hey, sweetheart. Will you marry me?”

He chuckled. “That’s my line”.

“Mine now”, she teased. “You still haven’t answered my question”.

Jaal gave Evfra a grateful smile. “Yes, Taoshay. I will marry you”.

He sealed the promise with a kiss.

Evfra was annoyed when all twenty-five of his lieutenants groaned in disappointment.

“Shut up and get back to work!”


	3. The Moshae's Move

“So, it went well?”

Evfra snorted. The Moshae’s subtlety was transparent. He knew she disliked being involved in the personal lives of her students, present and former. It was often a painful reminder of what their people had in abundance and she lacked. Evfra shared her sentiment as much as he resented it.

Family was everything to the Angara.

Evfra had none of his own left alive, while the Moshae had never married.

They were often as revered as they were pitied.

“Ryder asked Jaal to marry him”, said Evfra. “It’s likely Jaal will inform his true-mother and by extension the rest of his family before nightfall. Sahuna will be relieved that he’s finally ready to move on from that mess with Allia. I’m relieved he won’t be moping around my office. Ryder’s been good for him”.

Evfra glared at the Angara hiding behind Moshae Sjefa. 

“And you’ll be pleased to know. I haven’t issued an order for that fool’s arrest”.

The Moshae’s expression soured.

“Evfra, please. Akksul was only trying to make amends for his mistake”.

“A mistake. Is that what he calls shooting Jaal in the face with a pistol?”

Moshae Sjefa’s mouth thinned. “You promised to be civil”.

“I promised not to have him arrested. I said nothing about treating him with respect”. Evfra’s eyes narrowed when Akksul wrung his hands. The boy was nervous. Good.

“His actions were cowardly and just like Vehn Terev. He took measures into his own hands when things didn’t go the way he wanted. My people have died because of him, Moshae. Good people. He’s lucky he didn’t kill Jaal too”.

Akksul’s lip curled though he didn’t deny the accusation. He averted his eyes and bowed his head when the Moshae glanced his way. He couldn’t meet her gaze. His shame ran bone-deep. It was a hard thing for him to admit that he’d been wrong.

“I’m trying to make amends”.

“Try harder”, growled Evfra.

Akksul’s mouth was a thin grim line. It took all his strength not to respond with violence. He was too used to lashing out at others to solve his problems. He did glower at Evfra. He frowned when a hand alighted upon his shoulder.

“It’s all right. Just breathe”, soothed the Moshae. “I know this isn’t easy for you”.

“I want to punch him in the face!” grumbled Akksul. “He looks at me as if I am nothing!”

“You are nothing”, said Evfra. “I lost my entire family to the Kett. My mothers, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. All gone in a single day. I was nothing without them, but I didn’t sink into despair like you did”.

The Moshae was quiet when Akksul replied.

“You wreaked vengeance instead”.

Evfra nodded. “For every loved one they took from me. I took five Kett to the grave”.

“That was before you knew the truth about what they did to their captives”, spat Akksul. “Exaltation turns our people into Kett. For all you know. You were killing your own brothers, sisters, and their children. Why do you think I hate them?”

Evfra gestured for the Moshae to step away from him. She complied with a brief nod of her own. As the Leader of the Resistance – he had plenty of experience in dealing with traumatised Angara. He was still hurting himself, but he’d learned the lesson Akksul hadn’t. Pain, real and imagined, could be utilised, like anger, for a purpose.

“Tell me. How long have you been alone?”

Akksul’s eyelids fluttered. He was startled and anxious. He had expected outrage, even derision, but not this quiet consideration. He looked to the Moshae for guidance. She smiled and nodded to Evfra.

“It would be polite to answer. Be honest”.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking”, lied Akksul. 

Evfra scowled. “You do know, but you’re reluctant to say anything. I’ve seen it before in my soldiers. If they lost their families or were taken prisoner by the Kett. They don’t want to remember their suffering. It reminds them of the time they were at their most vulnerable”.

“I’m not discussing what happened to me. It’s none of your concern”.

“That’s not what I asked”, corrected Evfra. “How long has it been since you’ve contacted your true-mother? Your siblings? Your family? How long have you kept yourself apart from those who love you?”

The Moshae watched her favourite student’s confidence crumble. Akksul exhaled a shaky breath and stared at his feet. It was hard to think about his capture and imprisonment. The Kett hadn’t experimented on him as they had other Angara. But they had beaten and starved him alongside poor Thaldyr.

She had died, but he still lived their nightmare.

“I have to stay away from my family”.

“That’s not what I asked”, repeated Evfra. “How long have you been alone?”

Akksul’s lower-lip trembled. “I don’t want to talk about it”. He shook his head as he tried to tamp down the fear. “It’s too hard to remember”. He tensed when Evfra moved towards him.

The way Evfra’s shadow fell across the floor made Akksul fidget. He was wringing his hands, fingers twitching, when Evfra spoke again. He expected a stern rebuttal. Akksul was used to other Angara pitying him. He was startled when the old man spoke from experience.

“You’re trying to control the shaking and conceal the fear. I know what it’s like to try and appear strong on the outside when you’re terrified on the inside. I lost my family to the Kett twenty years ago. And every day since, I’ve been afraid the Kett would return for me. So I channelled that fear and used it to fuel my vengeance, but that won’t work for you”.

Evfra shook his head. “I’m old and stubborn and set in my ways. And I still have something to keep me occupied. You don’t have that comfort any more. Not with your forces disbanded”.

“You have the Resistance”, said Akksul. “And I had the Roekaar until Ryder ruined everything”.

“By giving you back your conscience?” asked the Moshae. 

“I didn’t ask her too”.

“She spared your life after you shot Jaal”.

“Do you honestly expect me to be grateful she didn’t kill me?” 

“Yes”, confirmed the Moshae. “I do”.

Akksul sulked like a petulant child. “Death would have been better than this curse you call a life”.

“Enough!” barked Evfra. “I will handle him, Moshae. And you!” He turned on Akksul with a snarl. “Be respectful! It is only because of her that you were allowed to set foot on Aya again!”

Akksul scowled. “What do you want from me, old man?”

“I want restitution”. Evfra gestured to him with a flick of his fingers. “You’re making amends for what you did to Jaal. You can do the same with me. Since you can’t give back the lives you stole from the Resistance. You’re going to enlist and help me replace them”.

“What?”

“You’re not deaf, boy”.

Akksul glanced from him to the Moshae.

“You brought me here to join the Resistance?”

“If you want to make amends”, she told him. “This is the way to do it. Evfra lost several of his chief operatives to the Roekaar. He would have lost another if you’d killed Jaal too. You have a responsibility to do the right thing, Akksul”.

Evfra snorted. “You’re lucky I’m even considering taking you on. After everything you’ve done. Most Angara want you shot on-sight. Many lost children to your cause. Others lost mates, mothers, fathers, aunts, and uncles”.

“You built the Roekaar out of fear. I built the Resistance for survival. Everything I did. I did for my people, while you were selfish. You founded the Roekaar to wreak vengeance on anyone sympathetic to the aliens in our galaxy”.

“The Kett are aliens!” argued Akksul. “They invaded our galaxy and turned our people into slaves!”

“Ryder is an alien”, countered Evfra. “And her people are aliens”.

Akksul shook his head. “No. Ryder killed the Archon. And she’s marrying Jaal. She’s one of us”.

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

Evfra nodded in satisfaction. “Good. It’s a start”.

Akksul gaped at him. “What?”

The Moshae smiled. 

Evfra raised his wrist, curled his fingers into a fist, and bumped Akksul’s elbow with his own. “There’s fear in you, boy. And fire too. The Kett took your innocence, but not your determination to live. We can use that to our advantage”.

Akksul awkwardly returned the gesture of respect Angara used with one another. He curled his fingers into a fist and gave Evfra’s shoulder a firm whack. He frowned when the old man chuckled. He grimaced when Evfra whacked him back. Scarred blue knuckles struck his shoulder.

Hard.

“To do what?”

Akksul didn’t like the way Evfra smirked.

“To rebuild your life. We begin today”.

“How?”

Moshae Sjefa smiled. 

“You’re going to apologise to Jaal for trying to kill him”.

Akksul groaned. “Is this before or after he’s punched me? I kissed his Taoshay. Remember? You know how attached he gets to the people he loves”.

“Are you afraid he’ll knock out a few teeth?” sneered Evfra. 

Akksul rolled his eyes. “Shut up, old man”. He didn’t like the way the Moshae laughed. “I’m only joining the Resistance as a favour to my mentor. As for making amends with you, well, you’d best hope Jaal leaves enough of me behind to do that”.

“He won’t kill you”.

“I know”, said Akksul. “But he will make my life a misery until his anger runs its course”.


End file.
